


the only exception

by chokiyurui



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokiyurui/pseuds/chokiyurui
Summary: up until now,i had sworn to myself,that i’m content with loneliness
Relationships: Lucifer/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 4





	the only exception

**Author's Note:**

> edit: the girl i wrote this for dumped me but this is still a good fic so i’m leaving it up lmao

it hadn’t been long since lucilius had arrived, sitting in a corner in pure annoyance.  
the astral council requesting his presence at a banquet of some sort was uncommon, lucilius had demanded and fought for permission to bring the supreme primarch along. he didn’t trust the council in the slightest, not wanting to go to something so suspicious alone..  
now he was sat here, annoyed at his situation, mostly the fact that he was more than slightly tipsy and could not keep his eyes off of lucifer. mind clouded by nothing but the thoughts of how beautiful he looked in that suit.

“you are so, unbelievably, breathtaking right now, lucifer..”

once icy cold eyes, now soften on the man sitting next to lucilius. the man who was currently fidgeting as he looked himself over, a suit was never something the supreme primarch has expected himself to wear.

“do you think so..?”  
the sheepish question is almost brushed off by lucilius, of course his perfect creation would look lovely in anything.

“of course, you look beautiful.”

gloved hands come up to fix lucifer’s collar and for the first time, the supreme primarch can’t help but hold his breath and stiffen as lucilius gets so close to him.

what was coming over him..?

trying his best to ignore this feeling he could not place, lucifer leans back as lucilius finishes fixing his outfit, giving himself another look over.

“tomoyo.. your breath reeks of alcohol, do you think you’ve had enough..?”  
his vision was blurry, his eyes sharpening back into a glare.

“i have not had more than a bottle yet.”  
lucifer’s face twisted a little, knowing he could not convince lucilius against his alcohol, as he was completely unaware he was a lightweight..

“i will stop after this..”

lucifer didn’t have time to ask before his collar was grabbed once more, this time, it was tugged roughly as lucilius’ lips collided with his. not having time to react properly before lucilius pulled back.  
now frozen there, cheeks flustered.. lucilius snapped himself out of it, before leaning forward and capturing his creator’s lips back. surprised as lucilius’ arms wrapped quickly around his neck, though he only leaned further into it.  
he would indulge lucilius while he was able to be this honest about his feelings, not too much, he wanted his creator to slowly show him this side when he was sober..

although, for now.. this soft kiss was enough.


End file.
